


Your Best Friend Fandral/情圣Fandral

by JingGHachisu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有一个善解人意的舍友比什么都重要。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Best Friend Fandral/情圣Fandral

**CP：** 锤基   
 **设定：**  AU/大学梗  
 **警告：** 严重OOC，情感洁癖者请慎重  
  
 **（1）**

“对不起，我想我们还是结束这段关系吧。”Angerboda，一个拥有着乌黑柔顺自然卷长发的女孩子坐在自己右手边，稍稍伸手过去就能碰触到的距离。  
“能告诉我原因吗？”Loki低垂着眼睑，他们之间的距离很近，在这个有些偏凉的天气里，甚至都能感受到女孩身体散发出的热量。  
女孩搓着自己的双手，也不知道是因为冷或是为了掩盖自己的不安，“我想他知道了，”Angerboda的声音低了下去，“这段感情太乱了，我也不知道该怎么办才好……”  
“所以你不想伤害他，最后选择来伤害我，是吗？”Loki淡淡地说，他看了一眼Angerboda，对方避开了他的视线。  
“不，不是这样的，Loki，我爱你。”女孩的语气有些急促，“你知道的，但是我也爱他，我真的不知道该怎么办才好……”  
“行了，我知道了。”Loki先从观景台边站起身来，他走到女孩面前，低头亲吻了她的额头，“我也爱你，祝你幸福。”  
女孩抬起泪眼婆娑的脸，想要说什么的时候，Loki已经转身离开了。  


**（2）**

“嘿！哥们儿，今晚要不要去喝一杯！” Fandral从楼梯边转出来，熟练地将胳膊搭在Loki的肩膀上。  
Loki无声地看了一眼自己的好友。  
Fandral在担心他。  
“就我俩？”他问了一句。  
“你以为你小子还有几个像我这样的好兄弟？” Fandral拍拍胸口，大笑起来，“我知道一家店，新开的，不少身材火爆的小妞都喜欢去！旧的不去新的不来嘛！”他轻捶了一下Loki的胸口。  


**（3）**

Loki有一搭没一搭地小口啜饮着玻璃杯里的鸡尾酒。  
Fandral以为他失恋了一定处于低谷期。  
其实Loki自己知道，他并没有。  
甚至与Angerboda交往的最初始原因，只是因为这姑娘从大一开始就追在自己屁股后面，但是却突然转头投入了另一个男人的怀抱，Loki抱着不甘心地心态去引诱了一下那姑娘，他很轻易就成功了。  
就像一场游戏，无论结局是怎样，都结束了。  
Loki从没有在游戏里投入过多的感情的习惯，他更享受的是游戏的过程。  
Angerboda十有八九还以为Loki真的爱她。那姑娘充满了愧疚和不安。  
但是就像Loki的再前任女友，Sigyn说的那样，“Loki，我觉得你不爱我，虽然你表现的是，但是抱歉，我觉得你根本不知道爱是什么。亲爱的，这不是一场戏剧，你不是在扮演我的男朋友。”  
  
 **（4）**

“失恋了？”一个玻璃杯磕在吧台上，一个人坐到了Loki的身边。

Loki从发呆的状态中回过神来，他眯着眼睛打量了一下身边的那个金发的大个子。紧绷的T恤似乎都包裹不了他的肌肉。  
他点点头，没有多说。大个子的眼睛是蔚蓝色的，在酒吧的霓虹灯下显得格外清亮。  
“我也是！”大个子仰头一口喝干了杯子里剩下的一点酒，用力砸在吧台上，冲着酒保小哥大喊了一声，“再来一杯！”他突然想起了身旁的Loki，又喊了一声，“给这位小哥也来一杯！算我的！”  
大个子叫Thor·Odinson，他一边豪爽地干掉了一杯又一杯的酒，一边大笑着与身边的人聊着各种话题。  
除了他刚开始对Loki说的那句，Loki完全看不出那个人像是刚刚失恋的样子。  
Thor整个人都像他的头发一样闪烁着金光，照亮了周围所有人的脸，但是他依然不落俗套地喝挂了。  
Loki艰难地扶着Thor从酒吧后门走出来，不知道为什么这个大个子喝醉了以后就开始倒在他身上抱住他不撒手， Fandral已经不知道high到哪里去了，Loki只好无奈地一个人负担起Thor的重量，从人群中挤出一条路来。  
刚从后门出来，吹来的冷风让Loki打了个寒战，这个效果同样作用于Thor。  
Thor似乎一下子清醒了，他发现自己挂在一个刚认识的人身上，极为不好意思，连忙赔着道歉，自己扶住墙。  
Loki看他似乎缓过来了，就准备回酒吧找到 Fandral，时间不早了。  
一阵高跟鞋的声音由远及近，啪嗒啪嗒。  
“Thor，我就知道你在这里。”这声音真熟悉。  
化着浓妆的Angerboda穿着低胸的裙子，提着小挎包。  
  
 **（5）**

这世界真小。  
原来Thor就是Angerboda口中的那个正牌男友。  
Loki退到阴影里，他有点好奇。  
Angerboda并没有认出他来，她的眼里现在只有那个醉呼呼的Thor。  
“哦，你是要来再甩我一次吗？”Thor背靠着墙，用手扶着额头。  
“亲爱的，对不起。”Angerboda的声音带着哭腔，“但是我也不想看见你这样。”  
呆在阴影里的Loki摸了摸鼻子。  
Angerboda不说话了，她只是哭个不停，“别这样了，Hogun打电话给我说你出去了，我很担心。”  
“哦，我没事……”Thor伸手拍了拍女孩的头。  
Loki有一种错觉，Thor往自己这里看了一眼。  
  
 **（6）**

Thor比Loki大一届，还是校橄榄球队的主力队员。

Loki本来都不知道这些，但是自从那晚在酒吧碰到Thor以后，他就经常在图书馆看见Thor（趴在桌上压着一本书睡觉），在食堂遇见Thor（身后一般都跟着几个殷勤的女生），在洗衣房遇见Thor（捧着一盆换洗的衣服，裸露着肌肉发达的上半身）……  
一个寻常的周末，Loki从图书馆自习出来后，突然奇想地决定从运动场绕回宿舍。  
学校的橄榄球队正在排练。  
那些队员们都穿着统一的衣服带着头盔，Loki感觉很难从他们中间判断出谁到底是Thor，接着他就对自己到底为什么要在那群满身尘土的男生中寻找Thor·Odinson感到难以置信。  
教练吹响了哨子，似乎是可以休息了。  
看着女生们向那些高大的队员们跑过去的时候，Loki从受女生欢迎度的区别中大概辨认出了Thor。  
这点认知让他有点生气，自己为什么要像个女生一样围观那些散发着汗臭味的橄榄球队员，Loki想到这里转身就走了。  
“嘿！Loki！Loki·Laufeyson！等等！”Loki还没走出多远，就听见有人喊他。  
Thor推开了围着他的女生，冲他跑过来。  
Loki挑着眉，面无表情地看着气喘吁吁的Thor。  
“我们训练结束了，你能等我一下吗？”Thor摘下头盔，擦了一把汗。他的头发凌乱地披散下来，笑得像个太阳。  
“你有什么事吗？”Loki皱着眉。  
“不，我刚看见你，我以为，也许你是来找我的？”Thor有些不好意思，“你从来没有来过这片区域。”  
  
 **（7）**

这家Thor拼命推荐的店的牛排并没有像Thor说的那样天花乱坠的好吃。  
不过Loki本来也不太在乎这些。  
因为餐后甜点非常的棒。  
“哦，我不太喜欢吃甜食，如果你不介意的话，把我的那份也吃了吧。”Thor把自己的碟子推向Loki。“你知道我们，必须控制卡路里。”他耸耸肩。  
Loki欣然接受了Thor的说法。  
  
 **（8）**

Loki正准备出门，就被 Fandral挡住了门。  
“老实交代，是不是最近又有新目标啦？” Fandral暗搓搓地笑着。  
Loki摇摇头，“我约了朋友。”  
“你最近不正常啊！” Fandral踱到Loki面前，打量着Loki的脸，“你知道不知道你脸上带着很恶心的微笑啊？”  
“你胡扯吧！”Loki假装推开舍友，“我要迟到了！”  
走出门，他还是心虚地摸了摸脸。  
Thor正在不远处的路灯下打着转。  


**（9）**

Loki最近有点烦。  
他前两天从图书馆出来后又借口散步从运动场那里绕了一圈。  
他没有在场上奔跑的队员中间找到Thor。  
是的，他现在已经能很熟练地在一堆带着头盔的大个子中间辨认出Thor了。  
但是他眼尖地在更衣室的拐角发现了Thor和Angerboda抱在一起。  
哦，他都快忘了Thor是Angerboda的前任正牌男友了。  
这么快就上演复合戏码了？  
他不是故意要弄出动静来的。  
Angerboda看见他的时候惊慌地像个兔子。  
Thor想要向他走过来的时候，Loki觉得这种场面令他感到恶心，于是他走了。  


**（10）**

Fandral最近非常烦。  
Loki最近不去图书馆也不去食堂，对，他只窝在他的卧室里不出来！  
顺手帮Loki带个一日三餐什么的其实不是大问题。  
问题是那个Loki新交的朋友。  
Loki的朋友很少，因为他从来不在人际交往上花时间和精力。  
Fandral从窗口见过几次Loki出门后跟等在楼下的Thor一起走了  
Fandral本来以为Loki谈了新的女朋友，只是没想到，真的只是普通朋友而已，不过他的朋友很少，有了新朋友应该也挺值得高兴的。  
但是最近那两个人肯定因为什么事情闹翻了。  
Loki回来以后就一个字没说。  
Thor当然也不会跟他说。  
所以Thor来找他了！  
不停地问他，Loki怎么样了？Loki在做什么？  
Fandral本来以为Loki关了手机拒绝联系Thor，但是他拨通了Loki的手机想问他晚餐想吃什么，食堂今晚只提供披萨和通心粉的外带以后，他发觉Loki其实并没有关机不理人啊。  
但是Thor就是没有联系Loki。  
他每隔一小时就给 Fandral打电话。  
“你为什么不直接去问Loki！” Fandral终于不耐烦了。  
他为了照顾舍友的正常饮食，连日常随心所欲的happy都做不到了！还要再给那个金发的大个子做24小时间谍吗！  
“哦，我猜他大概不想理我。”Thor的声音听起来就像个被主人抛弃的大型犬。  
“你没问他你怎么知道他不想理你！”虽然 Fandral确实认为，Loki这时候不想理任何人。  
为了防止Thor真的去触了Loki的霉头， Fandral最终无奈地说，“要不你出来，咱俩聊聊？”  
  
 **（11）**

“我的天……” Fandral大致听完了Thor、Angerboda和Loki的关系以及那天Loki看见他跟Angerboda拥抱转头就走了以后，嘴巴保持圆形无法合拢。“我猜，Loki大概挺尴尬的。”他最后总结说，“你俩本该是你冲上去揍他一顿的关系，不是吗？”  
“其实不是这样的……”Thor舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“我很早就知道Angerboda喜欢Loki。”  
“所以？”Fandral没有捉到Thor想说的重点。  
“我知道有个姑娘一直追着Loki不放，我就打听了一下，没想到Angerboda又向我表白了。”Thor低着头，只顾喝酒。“那天Angerboda同时甩了Loki跟我，我后来才知道她跟Hogun交往了，我们队的守门员。那天她跟Hogun吵架了来找我，我没想到Loki正好看见。”  
“你和Loki以前认识？”Fandral有点晕。  
“我在新生欢迎会上见过他。”Thor不好意思地说。  
“等等……”Fandral突然反应过来了，“你的意思是说，你的目标其实一直都是Loki？！”  
Thor真诚地点了点头。  
  
 **（12）**

“我东西买太多了，拿不了，你下楼来帮我拿一下。”刚刚电话里Fandral这样说。  
Loki随意套了一件薄毛衣就穿着拖鞋跑下了楼。  
Fandral不在楼下，大概还没到。  
大晚上的室外有些冷，Loki等了一会儿，决定还是先上楼穿个外套再下来。  
但是有个带着热气的外套先一步罩在了他的肩膀上。  
Loki一回头看见Thor，马上板着脸就准备上楼。  
“Loki你听我解释。”Thor一把拉住他。  
“我听着呢。”Loki冷冷地说，“如果你想揍我一顿还是什么的……”  
Thor把他掰过来，Loki厌恶地瞪了他一眼，“你到底想要干什么。”  
Thor直接低头用一个吻回答了他。  
Loki震惊地瞪大了双眼，但是他并没有反对Thor将他的舌头伸进自己的嘴里，加深这个吻。  


**（13）**

Fandral在远处看见Loki最终还是伸手抱住了Thor的腰。

“Loki这人太别扭了，你说再多都只会让他想得更多，不如直截了当来的效果好。”之前他在酒吧里这样给Thor总结的，“当然前提是你不能违背Loki的意愿。”  
Thor听到这句话愁苦地皱起了整张脸。  
“嘿！别这样啊！我觉得Loki喜欢你的。”Fandral伸手拍拍他的肩膀，“我从来没见他跟哪个姑娘谈恋爱的时候这样投入过，你不知道他在宿舍发呆的时候整个脸上都带着甜腻的笑容啊，当然他自己不知道，太可怕啦！每次跟你出去，他花在准备上的时间比任何时候都多啊！为了不迟到也不显得期待，他都是坐在沙发上卡着秒表出门的啊！”  
“哥们儿，我看好你！”Fandral最后又拍了一把Thor，然后对着酒吧喊了一声，“今晚的酒水都算他的！”他指指一个人笑得开花的Thor。  
反正Thor不会在意的。  


**（14）**

情圣Fandral，今天又做了一件好事呢。  
  
 **-END-**


End file.
